slugterrafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Time for fan xD/Poszukiwanie, Rozdział 12
Ale jak chcesz przeszukać te jaskinie tak, aby nas nie złapali?- zdziwiła się Trixie. - Musimy być ostrożni- powiedział Eli- A teraz wypatrujcie ludzi Blakka. - Ludzi Blakka- zdziwił się Pronto- Po co? -Chyba nie myślisz o tym co ja?- zapytał Unik- To szaleństwo! - Zaraz o co wam chodzi?- zdziwił się Kord. - Mam plan- powiedział spokojnie Eli. Zaraz jaki plan i dlaczego Pronto wspaniały nie jest wtajemniczony?- zapytał kret. - Musimy złapać dwóch ludzi Blakka- tłumaczył Shane. - Tylko dwóch?- zdziwiła się Trixie. - Tak tylko dwóch. Wybacz Trix, ale ludzie Blakka to w większości mężczyźni i ty nie możesz iść z nami.- powiedział Shane. - Czyli kto z tobą pójdzie?- zapytał podekscytowany Kord. - Wybacz Kord, ale ty i Pronto za bardzo żucalibyś cie się w oczy. - Czyli idziemy razem?- zapytał Unik. - Jak nie chcesz mogę iść sam.- powiedział patrząc na blondyna. - Wiesz jak z tobą nie pójdę dorwie mnie Blakk, a jak z tobą pójdę i tak mnie dorwie... Wszyscy popatrzyli na niego ze zdziwieniem. -Pewnie, że idę.- powiedział śmiejąc się- Nie puściłbym cie samego. - Pofarciło się wam. - powiedział Kord. -Co?- zdziwił się Eli. - Właśnie idzie tu dwóch ludzi Blakka.- powiedział wesoło troll. - Dasz rade ich złapać?- zapytał Shane. - Stary słyszałeś o słynnym Uścisku trolla jaskiniowego? Czy może po prostu próbujesz mnie obrazić? - Spokojnie Kord. Tylko zapytałem. Kord złapał sługusów Blakka i ogłuszył. Eli i Unik się przebrali. Wyczekiwali odpowiedniego momentu, aby wyjść zza skał niezauważonymi. Gdy nadarzyła się okazja Wyszli zza skał i poszli w stronę siedziby Siarczana. Eli szedł przodem, ponieważ już raz był w Głębokiej Grocie i znał drogę, a Unik ostrożnie szedł za nim. Przyjaciele blastery i śluzaki zostawili u reszty gangu. Shane miał Burpiego który się schował, a Unik miał Lokiego który przybrał kamuflaż gula. Eli i Unik byli uzbrojeni w blastery i gule sługusów Blakka których złapali. - Jesteś pewien, że to wypali?- zapytał niepewnie Unik. - Tak, ale nie gadaj przy ludziach Blakka i demonach. - Czemu? - Większość z nich zna twój głos. Mój z resztą też... -Dobra, ale jeszcze jedno małe pytanko. Gdzie my właściwie idziemy? - Do Siarczana. - Co? Zwariowałeś?- przestraszył się blondyn. - Nie zwariowałem. Siarczan i Blakk mogą rozmawiać o moim ojcu, przecież oni nie wiedzą że tu jesteśmy. - Jak nas zabiją to będzie twoja wina. -Nie zabiją. Bądź cicho. Unik trochę się bał. Chłopak szedł za Eli'em tak jakby Shane prowadził go na ścięcie... Przyjaciele byli już niedaleko siedziby Siarczana gdy usłyszeli "rozmowę". - Powinienem wsadzić cie do celi obok Shane'a!- wydzierał się Siarczan. - Nie zrobisz tego- mówił spokojnie Blakk- Bo wtedy nigdy się stąd nie wydostaniesz... Ide pogadać z Wlillem. - Po co?- zapytał podejrzliwie Siarczan. - Sekrety Shane'ów... On musi znać inne przejście do Slugterry. - Moje demony już wielokrotnie próbowały go przekonać do mówienia, ale on nic nie wie.. - A może nie chciał powiedzieć? - I ty uważasz że go przekonasz?- zapytał z kpiną w głosie Siarczan. - Potrafie być bardzo przekonujący- powiedział Blakk wskazując na wnyki w których były gule. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach